housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
I Need A Vacation
' ''I Need A Vacation'' is the 82nd arc in Housepets!.' Characters * Rock Milton * Tarot * Sabrina * Bailey * Cerberus * Karishad * Other Daryl * Keene Milton * Fido * Peanut * King Milton * Fox * Pete the Griffin * Spirit Dragon * Great Kitsune * Bruce and Roosevelt Plot Now marooned in Australia, the three mortal avatars in the ended Cosmic Game—Tarot, Sabrina, and Bailey—turn their ire on Rock. The ferret says they're on their own in terms of finding their way home to Babylon Gardens. Suddenly, Cerberus angrily tells Rock to check his phone if he wants to see his fate if he doesn't show some charity in this situation. Freaked out, he changes his tune, and agrees to get them home. Karishad asks Cerberus what it was. The left head says an IRS audit. Rock calls Keene to face the music. They are already way over budget (mostly due to the other Daryl's appetite), and it turns out the demigods scrambled the video, so they have zero footage. Meanwhile, in America, Keene is busy fighting off the gargoyles, which have come to life and escaped the temple. Back in America, Fido finds Peanut at the tail end of a call from Tarot. He didn't ask about Sabrina, but tells Fido he no longer asks stupid questions in times of emotional stress. Fido figures out it's probably a good idea to wait on Sabrina's whereabouts. King asks Fox what he plans to do when they return. Fox is considering joining the K-9 Academy, with his official reason being he wants to get away from the Good Ol' Dogs' Club. His cell phone keeps ringing, but he keeps hanging up, not being able to afford international charges on his allowance. It shows the pink and green females from Heaven were trying to call him. Elsewhere in Heaven, Pete and Spirit Dragon prepare to enter a portal from which they will be incarnated into mortals. Pete is afraid his stint as a mortal will change him. Dragon tries to comfort her little brother, telling him she'll take care of him. Pete says that dredges emotions worse than fear. Hand-in-hand the two siblings enter the portal. Rock eventually charters a cruise ship to get the group home to America. He assures the other Daryl that there will be plenty of food. Once they're on the cruise, Bailey and King are snuggling on-deck, when King gets concerned about something. Bailey tries to tell him it's his imagination, but King can't help but think something is missing. Cut to Bruce and Roosevelt at the airport in Perth, learning their plane tickets home were refunded. One week later Sabrina and Tarot return to Babylon Gardens in a limo, and "Sabby" gets embraced by Fido. Peanut casually gives Tarot her mail, and she is miffed since he doesn't appear to be that happy. He responds by pointing out that his tail is wagging. When she finally does get home, Tarot is glomped by Karishad, giving her the "enthusiastic welcome home" even though he returned on the boat with her. Events *Everyone returns home to Babylon Gardens on a cruise ship. *Pete and Spirit Dragon are revealed to be siblings. *Pete and Spirit Dragon head into a portal to be incarnated as mortals. *Bruce and Roosevelt are accidentally left behind in Australia. Trivia *Home Again Home Again is the only comic that simultaneously belongs to two arcs, being the last comic of Heaven's Not Enough, Part 3 and first comic of this arc. *In Time Zone Out, Peanut appears to be playing on a Nintendo 3DS. **In addition, Fido's line is used for the seventh ''Housepets! ''book, "Don't Ask Questions" *Bruce and Roosevelt eventually return home, 3 months later, in Not Over Yet *Fox would go on to join the K-9 Unit in Wolf's Clothing. Category:2014 Category:Comics Category:Story Arcs